Expirement Roundup
by Lichylichy
Summary: Sequel to Zappy's Arrival. Expirements are disappearing left and right. Could it be Hamsterveil? Or could it be something more... sinister? Can Lilo save her ohana? Or will the experiments disappear forever? Fourth Titan story.
1. It begins, with Frenchfry

**Do you believe in ghosts?**

***Audience stares***

**No? Oh. Hmmm... there goes much of what I was going to talk about. Welcome to OC Central! We are gonna have a small walk and talk.**

***Walks off* *pokes head into frame***

**You coming? *starts walking along a corrior* Anyway, I have been continually digging myself a pit. This is a metaphor. Anyway, I have been adding more and more stories to my continuousally growing archive. I have ignored my Titan series for long enough. So, I shall begin the fourth one, mostly because there will be no dimension hopping, or major crossoverish shtuff.**

* * *

"Lilo!" A woman around the age of twenty said sourly, as the young Hawaiian girl and a blue, fluffy alien froze on their way to their room. "You know you aren't suppsed to be out after sunset."

"But Nani." Lilo groaned. "We needed to watch PJ's opening night performance."

"His nine o'clock performance?" Nani asked bitterly. "The hour straight perfomance? The performance that I told you _not t_o go to."

"Yes." Lilo said quietly, her eyes trained at the floor.

"You're grounded. For a week. And during that week, Stitch has to sleep outside."

"Nani!" Lilo nearly screeched. "Stitch can't sleep outside! What if a monster gets him?"

"There are no such thing as monsters!" Nani yelled in reply. Unfortunately, Nani was quite wrong. There are many monsters in the world. There are monsters in everyone. Their in the actions we do. They run theme parks so as to keep the noble people of the world in small size. But that is another story, that a certain triangular headed boy was having the displeasure of experiencing. But, we shall focus on Lilo for right now.

"Yes there is!" Lilo replied angrily.

"That's it. Two weeks!" Nani replied. "And if you argue again I'll add another week." Lilo became silent. What else was there to say? She slowly trugged off to her room, while Nani chained Stitch to a special dog house that Jumba had made in case of emergencies. Not even Stitch could break this one.

"Aggaba!" Stitch protested. "Aka boocha!"

"It's for your own good." Nani replied, before heading inside.

* * *

Across town, a small grey creature was closing up shop. It smiled to itself, grabbing a french fry off a small paper bowl and popped it into his mouth. It was a productive day. He pulled out the small pillow that he used to sleep on, and had just gotten comfortable when he heard an odd scraping sound. Steel against steel. The creature grabbed a nearby knife. A kitchen knife. Never did he dream that he might need to use it to defend himself. He glanced around.

"Kzzzzt." The creature leapt a foot in the air. There was a bright flash, and a pure white pod with the numbers 062 on the surface landed on the ground. A small, black hand picked it up. The owner of the hand placed it in an odd device, with a glowing green ball on the top. One down, 628 illegal expirements, plus 627 clones to go.


	2. More gone And suspicions

**Hello KittyAbz and AnimationNut. So good to see you guys. I'm so glad you guys are here. I sorta like to see who in the world is reading my stories. But, I sure am glad you are here. Anywho, school is coming up fast for me... but then again, so is my birthday. Birthday in three days, school in five days. Sorta... bittersweet, eh? Oh wonderful, now I'm rambling, and no one really reads these anyway. So, ROLL FILM!**

**Oh... wait wait, back up. Okay, so Lilo and Stitch is copyright Disney, while Ben Ten is Cartoon Network's. I am fairly certain that will please the admin.**

* * *

"What!" Lilo yelled.

"Poof! Gone. I asked him to close up shop, and look what happened." The snow cone man said, showing him a great burn spot on the floor.

"But Slushy is all about cold. There is no way he could burn anything!" Lilo replied.

"Well, Slushy was the only one here. I don't know what to tell you." Lilo's brow furrowed. She ran out of the store, and ran to the nearby movie theater.

"Ahh, Lilo." The man behind the glass smiled. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Is Kernel okay?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" The man asked with a furrow of his brow.

"It's just Slushy and Frenchfry have disappeared, and maybe many more. I've only made my first stops." Lilo replied.

"-At latitude zero and longitude eight." I heard a boy singing in the background. I peek back real fast. There was a boy with brilliant blue hair, singing some sort of tropical song, the kind usually found round Hawaii.

"Hmm... that's not good." The man replied. "Well, I hope you find th-." He was cut off by a bright blue flash, and a sparking sound. "Huh?" He turned in his seat, and peeked back into the theater.

"What's happening?" Lilo asked worredly.

"It's a- a- GAAH!" He was interrupted by a huge blast of blue sparks. The man spun once, and fell to the floor, unconcious. Confused, Lilo peek through the windows. There was a huge pile of burnt popcorn, in the middle of a ring of sligtly overcooked kernels. But neither Kernel, or the one with blue sparks were in sight. Lilo looked down at the man, and gasp. There was a large burn mark on his face.

"Oh my-" She grabbed a phone and dialled the numbers 9- 1- 1.

"This is the emergency number. How can we help you?" A gruff man's voice sounded from the phone.

"My friend got burnt! He looks really bad."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Where are you?"

"The movie theater." She replied. "Please hurry." Lilo wrote "Down here" with an arrow below it pointing downward. She taped it to the window, and decided to see who else was missing.

* * *

Clip hurried around the shop, clipping hair this way and that, making stylish haircuts. She just finished with a rather green-faced girl, giving her a haircut, to which the girl replied, "Cool." She stopped at a person with a large newspaper covering the upper half of their body. Hmmm... where had she seen that before? She hopped onto the top of the chair, and reached down. She gasped as she felt metal, not hair beneath her claws. A bright blue blast came from the hole in the creature's head, Clip's fur scorched and her body burned. And what landed on the floor was a small purple pod with the numbers 177 on it.

* * *

Cannonball was happily bouncing along. Several surfers have already came over and thanked him for making such "rockin waves, brah." Nothing at this point would ruin his day. He paused in front of the water. At the coast... he thought he saw a flash of red. There! There was a huge black something in the woods. Cannonball decided that it was some invention of Jumba's. He prepared to make another wave, when a great blue flash came over him... and a small blue pod with the numbers 520 fell into a black hand.

* * *

There was a loud shaking for a mile round. The tourists knew they were close. Quake Shakes was known to make shakes so good, that it shakes the ground itself. They were confused why there weren't more people. They arrived at the small shack. There was an ugly black statue of what sort of looked like a two legged, robotized fly. Ewwwwww.

"Umm... excuse me? Can we have a strawberry shake?" The man asked. The shaking had suddenly stopped, and there was a horrible scream. Low, and not human. Something small and black broke from the wall, and the tourists barely saw the small blue ball in his hand, with the numbers 513.

* * *

_(Lilo's Pov)_

I ran around, trying to find them. Any of them. Some were still around. Jumba's personal stash of expirements that were too dangerous were, thankfully still there. Yin and Yang were still working on their island. Mertle still had Gigi. Holio was still getting rid of construction waste. Shoe was still at the golf course. And the last time I checked, Richter was still making shakes. Bellyup had disappeared from the car testing area. Swirly never showed up at the Hiligann's birthday party. Macky Macaw disappeared, and therefore, Phantasmo.

"I can't think of a single thing I'd rather do,

Than be castaway on an island with you.

No, I can't think of anything more heavenly,

Than to have you shipwrecked on a tropical island with me."

Wait. I recognize that voice. I turn, and I see the blue haired boy. He was singing happily, a green skinned girl snuggled up to his arm, with a haircut that no one could do on the island, except Clip. And Clip disappeared that morning... I gasp, as the building where Moses taught hula dancing suddenly erupted in sparks, and a small black something flew by, inches from my face. I recognize a small, shite pod that read 1_3. I assume that the thumb was covering a 3. 133, or P.J.

"Shipwrecked with you,

Shipwrecked with you.

I can't think of a single I'd rather do,

Than be castaway on an island with you.

Off from dristactions, and mattters of state.

We can quit smoking and quickly lose weight.

Sleeping till noon, and then staying up late,

At latitude zero and longitude eight.

I am a-" I found it odd that while everyone else were screaming, that the boy and girl were completely unfazed, and singing an odd song. I confronted the boy.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Me?" The boy asked, eyes closed.

"You." I respond. He was silent for a minute. His eyes opened, revealing bright blue eyes. Piercing blue eyes.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked. With that, he walked away. I could only stare as he left. A small black creature... Jumba should know what it is. I run home.


	3. Hello, and goodbye

**Lichylichy: Shipwrecked with you,**

**Shipwrecked with you.**

**I can't think of a single thing I'd rather do,**

**And that's why I decapitated the crew.**

**Ashi: How long has he been like that?**

**Amber: A while.**

**Smiles: How long is a while?**

**Lichylichy: How would I know there's no island nearby,**

**If I don't eat something soon I'll just die**

**But I'd never eat you, oh never, not I,**

**So let's catch us a shark and I'll make us a pie.**

**Amber: A while.**

**Lichylichy: Back to OC Central with you! Shoo shoo!**

**Ashi: We're goin', we're goin'.**

**DJFist: Who were they?**

**Lichylichy: Who are you!?**

**DJFist: I'm your brother.**

* * *

"I know of no such creature." Jumba stated, turning from his current evil creation.

"About the size of one of the expirements. Black. Flies on blue sparks. Electricutes expirements back into pod form?" Lilo asked, exasperated.

"Never heard of." Jumba replied, putting a large cone on the top of the robot, which looked sort of like a mars rover.

"Umm... what are you building?" Lilo asked.

"Is electricity vacuum." Jumba replied, fiddling with a bag on the back. "Made to pull all electricity out of hostile ship with no possibility of injury to Jumba."

"Electricity, huh?" Lilo asked. "Could I borrow it?"

"No. Is not finished." Jumba replied.

"Why? It looks finished." Lilo said, pointing to the machine.

"Ahh, but isn't! It cannot handle over ten watts. Could not suck energy out of lightbulb." Jumba explained.

"But the bag is electric proof, right?"

"Yes. Otherwise electricity overloads evil genius invention."

"Feeboogoo!" Stitch cried. Lilo glanced out of the window, and Stitch was standing down the creature, sparks flashing at the creature's fingertips. It let a few blue blast loose. Stitch caught all three of them, and put them into one big bunch of blue sparks. "Meega nala kweesta!" He yelled, and sent the bunch of sparks back at the black creature, which just floats there, unfazed.

"I need that." Lilo yelled, and grabbed the bag. She hurried down stairs as Jumba yells behind her.

"Little girl should not be fighting dangerous creatures that Jumba does not know of!" But she ignored him. Lilo ran out the front door. The black thing's back was to the door. She slowly walk up behind him. Stitch's eyes locked on her, then the bag, and finally the black thing. He nods slightly. The black creature turns, a look of confusion on its face. Its eyes widened when it saw the little hawaiian girl, then the bag, then back to Lilo. It moved to fly away, but Stitch knocked it forward, and Lilo caught it in the bag. The creature fought inside the bag, and judging by the noises, trying to shock through the bag... which was starting to feel warm.

"Expirement 626!" Jumba yelled. Lilo glanced over her shoulder at Jumba, who threw a holding capsule over to Stitch. He opened the top, and Lilo released the black thing inside. The black thing looked surpised at the turn of events, and began to throw itself at the sides of the capsule, yelling. Lilo started to feel guilty. It wasn't yelling angrily, like most expirements, but he appeared to be scared and frantic. But then she remembered he stole the expirements, and became mad again.

"Come on." She snarled, grabbing the canister.

"Eeez iklo." The creature muttered to itself, but sat down on the bottom of the capsule. He twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly.

"Hmmm... Seems sentient." Jumba said from behind her. The creature rolled its eyes.

"Blip flidili." The creature replied.

"He says 'No duh genius.' " Lilo translated.

"He did?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah. He sounded pretty clear to me." Lilo replied.

"Ze langu ek?" The creature asked.

"Yes I understand you." Lilo replied.

"Habu! Infa y Infu sul infa aga Gwen." It yelled.

"And why should I believe that?" The girl asked.

"Urode. Pods lii infa."

"I cannot understand single word." Jumba said suddenly. "Wait! Have old bi-species communicator. Needs adjustments, but should work. Wait here." Jumba left. Immediately the creature pointed to the top of the canister. Without thinking, Lilo opened it. The black creature immediately leapt into the air, and cracked his back. It let out a sigh. He sat on the floor across from Lilo.

"So... you travelled far?" The creature nodded. Stitch stared at it. He snarled angrily. The black creature just stared at him. He sighed. And held out a small blue machine to Lilo.

"Isn't this Gantu's?" She asked. The black creature nodded. He pressed a button and the top changed to energy, revealing expirement pods. "These are the pods you stole?" Another nod. Someone walked into the room.

"Lilo, did I hear you come- Gracious me what is that!?" Pleakly yelled, pointing a feather duster at the creature.

"Alright little girl. I have finished with adjus- Woah!" He yelled. The black creature had flown up, grabbed the collar and placed it around his neck.

"Che-e-eck one. Che-e-eck two. Hello? Is this thing working?" The black creature asked, tapping the side of the collar. He smiled at hearing his voice come out the other end, even if it was high pitched and slightly gargled. "Wow. This thing zzzzure doezz itz job."

"Why is creature out of container?" Jumba asked, pointing at the black thing.

"What is that thing?" Pleakly yelled, hiding behind Jumba.

"First off 'geniuzzzz,' I am Zaphiricuzzzzzz, youngezzzzzt Prank Mazzzzzter of Nozzzzedeen Quazzzzar. But my friendzz call me Zappy. I really am zzzzorry about meeting under zuch horred circumzzzztancez Jumba Jooookiba." Zappy said, shaking Jumba's hand.

"How did-?" Jumba started.

"Lizzzt!" Zappy yelled, pulling a list out of the hole on top of his head. He handed it to Jumba.

"Is list of us... and my expirements!"

"Yezzz. Part of deal with Hi-i-ibiki. Giv-v-ve expirement podzzz, he returnzzz Gwen." Zappy said quietly.

"Who is Gwen?" Lilo asks.

"Gwen izzzz a nice girl that I met. Zzzzhe izz the grand daughter of a dizzztant friend. Hibiki kidnapped her. And I don't know what to do." He looked really sad.

"We give him what he wants." Lilo said smiling. Jumba, Pleakly, Stitch, and Zappy looked at the girl in confusion. Lilo was about to explain, when the roof was torn from the rest of the house. Revealing a large robot, with a very mad looking alien on its shoulder. And an alien device strapped to his wrist.

"Hand over the Megawhatt." Vilgax snarled. Two long cables shot out, striking Zappy in the chest. Yellow electricity ran along the wires and struck Zappy in the chest. A bright green light appeared in Zappy's eyes. At that moment, Stitch sliced the cables, and Zappy fell to the floor.

"Is he a friend of Gantu's?" Lilo asked.

"Eeeeee!" The collar screeched and fell off. Zappy's eyes glowed green, and then faded. Being replaced by a single glowing purple, and the other blue.

"Stupied Vilgax." The Megawhatt whispered hoarsly. "Stimulating the omnitrix's alien DNA."

"What? Megawhatt's have no vocal cords. How are you speaking?" Zappy laughed, which was rough and bone chilling. The creature patted Vilgax on the shoulder.

"See ya." With another cruel laugh, zipped off. Vilgax yelled at his machine to go, and the robot slowly began following.

"Maybe releasing creature was not best idea." Jumbasaid, scratching his head.

"We need to stop him!" Pleakly yelled. The four of them ran outside, and hopped in the buggy. Thus, the chase began.


End file.
